


Les Soirées Parisiennes

by Anonymous



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Dom/sub, EM est un dragueur invétéré et fait tout pour rentre MV dingue, Jealousy, Love/Hate, M/M, Mild Smut, so much jealousy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 03:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: C’était définitif,  il haïssait ces soirées, et il haïssait encore plus ce petit imbécile et son charme ravageur.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A tous ceux qui attendent cette fic depuis des semaines (@salutmapoulecestmanu) je suis désolée, je ne sais pas tenir mes deadlines je suis nulle. Quoi qu'il en soit, here it is et j'espère que ça plaira.

Il détestait ce genre de soirées. Trop de monde, trop de mondanités, trop de faux semblants, de mensonges mielleux, trop d’hypocrisie, trop de gens qui n’étaient là que dans l’espoir de se faire connaitre ou reconnaitre, trop de sourires aussi faux que les colliers de luxe au cou des femmes, à tel point qu’en comparaison, ses propres grimaces auraient presque pu passer comme authentiques. Il n’était pas fait pour ça. Il n’était pas mielleux comme eux, était incapable de jouer la comédie plus de quelques minutes, était insensible aux commentaires flatteurs et aux offres aguicheuses. L’hypocrisie, il n’avait jamais su la manier correctement, toujours trop brut, trop direct, trop franc. Son visage trahissait trop souvent ses pensées. Il n’avait aucun autre masque que celui de la colère, et celui-ci ne lui serait d’aucun secours dans ce genre de mascarade.

Il détestait ces soirées. Mais il se devait d’y être, d’y apparaître, d’y faire bonne figure. Encore plus lorsque, comme ce soir, le Président n’avait pu être présent, en déplacement à l’autre bout du monde. C’était à lui de représenter le gouvernement. Alors il se devait d’être là. Il avait prit un taxi et était arrivé, faisant face, à sa descente de voiture, à une dizaine de journalistes agglutinés sur le parvis du palais. Il avait revêtu son sourire le plus convaincant et fait semblant de se prêter au jeu des flashs qui crépitent, avait fait semblant d’être, sinon heureux, au moins à peu près content d’être là . Il avait improvisé quelques mots sur l’importance de la soirée, puis était entré d’un pas rapide, fuyant ces caméras et ces questions inutiles qui l’exaspéraient plus qu’autre chose. Il avait serré des mains, salué des personnes importantes et moins importantes, discuté avec quelques ministres, et avait fini par s'éclipser quelques secondes pour se retrouver seul au milieu de la foule.

Il se devait d’être là. Mais bon dieu, qu’est-ce qu’il détestait ça.

Ce qui n’était absolument pas le cas du jeune imbécile de l’autre côté de la salle.

Il rayonnait. Littéralement. Ses cheveux blonds foncés étaient illuminés par la lumière provenant des lustres en cristal au dessus de sa tête, le contraste créé avec son smoking noir était frappant, et il était sûr que le bleu de ses yeux n’en resplendissait que mieux. L'intéressé avait dû y veiller.

Il l’observa, sentant son irritation naître à la vue du manège de son ministre. Ce gamin était insupportable. C’était comme s’il se nourrissait de toute l’attention qu’on lui donnait. Il était ici dans son élément. Dans cette immense comédie d’apparat, il était comme un poisson dans l’eau. Il papillonnait d’un groupe à l’autre, souriait à tel ou tel ambassadeur, embrassait telle ou telle ministre, faisait son plus beau sourire au président de telle banque et son regard le plus charmeur à tel jeune entrepreneur. Il draguait le monde entier et le monde entier y succombait. Face à lui, le plus âgé se sentait à l’étroit dans son costume, mal à l’aise sous les lumières et les regards.

Sa main se serra autour de sa coupe de champagne, et sans quitter le plus jeune des yeux, il la vida d’une seule traite. L’alcool lui chauffa la gorge, et il reposa un peu brutalement la coupe sur le plateau d’un serveur qui passait par là. Au même moment, de l’autre côté de la salle, le jeune ministre partait dans un éclat de rire, surement faux mais merveilleusement joué, probablement en réponse à une blague du couple en face de lui.

Il détourna la tête, passablement irrité, lorsque le jeune ministre saisit le bras de son interlocuteur pour appuyer son hilarité. 

Bon dieu, qu’est-ce qu’il détestait ce genre de soirées. 

Il était fatigué, trop fatigué. Ces dernières semaines avaient été épuisantes, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, et cette soirée à laquelle il n’avait tout bonnement aucune envie de participer venait mettre un point d’orgue à son état de fatigue. En temps normal il n’aurait même pas bronché face au manège de son ministre, tout au plus lui aurait-il accordé un rapide regard dédaigneux. Mais ce soir il était tellement épuisé que son cerveau refusait tout simplement de collaborer et son légendaire contrôle semblait lui faire défaut, le laissant en proie à des sentiments bruts qu’il ne savait pas comment gérer. Et il ne savait pas ce qui l'énervait le plus: l’attitude du plus jeune, ou sa propre réaction face à la drague éhontée à laquelle ce faux Apollon se livrait.

Les deux, probablement.

Il attrapa au vol une autre coupe de champagne, “pour avoir les mains occupés” selon lui même. Il la vida presque aussi vite que la précédente.

C’est quand il la reposa que l’absurdité de son comportement le frappa. Que ce soit la faute à l’épuisement ou à cet imbécile, il était entrain de perdre totalement la tête.. Il fallait qu’il se contrôle, qu’il se reprenne. Il fallait qu’il s'occupe. Qu’il trouve un sujet de conversation, quelqu’un avec qui parler, avec qui il n’aurait pas trop à faire semblant. Et il fallait définitivement qu’il arrête de boire. Les deux coupes de champagne avaient déjà commencées à faire leur effet, l’alcool agissant beaucoup trop rapidement sur son estomac vide et sa tête embrumée par la fatigue.

Manuel se fustigea intérieurement et s’avança dans la foule, à la recherche d’un possible partenaire de conversation. Il lui avait semblé apercevoir le ministre des affaires étrangères de l’autre côté de la salle, et bien qu’il ne se sente pas d’humeur à parler géopolitique, c’était la seule personne qu’il connaissait -hormis l’autre imbécile— et avec qui il n’aurait pas à devoir parler anglais pour se faire comprendre.

C’est en cherchant à rejoindre le ministre que Manuel aperçu, à quelques mètres sur sa droite, l’homme qui, à peine quelques minutes plus tôt, draguait ouvertement toute la moitié gauche de la salle de réception. Il ne sait pas comment mais Emmanuel s’était déplacé et se trouvait désormais à moins de cinq mètres de lui, entouré, comme depuis le début de la soirée, par quatre ou cinq personnes buvant littéralement ses paroles.

Ce gamin était un charmeur invétéré; lui même l’avait appris à ses dépends.

Le plus jeune se pencha alors en avant, surement pour conter une anecdote quelconque à son public. Autour de lui les rires fusèrent soudainement et il se redressa, un sourire aux lèvres, fier de son effet. Un des hommes à sa gauche lui attrapa l’avant-bras, dans une imitation presque parfaite du geste que le blond avait fait quelques minutes auparavant. La main du jeune ministre vint recouvrir celle de l’inconnu sur son bras et le Premier Ministre sentit le sang lui monter aux tempes. 

Il n’était pas jaloux. Il ne faisait pas dans la jalousie. Il était juste exaspéré par l’attitude tout sauf ministérielle de son ministre.

Juste ça.

La troisième coupe de champagne, qu’il ne se souvenait même pas d’avoir prise, suivit le même chemin que les deux autres.

Pressé de s’éloigner le plus possible du groupe et du sourire beaucoup trop aguicheur du blond, il se décala un peu trop soudainement sur sa gauche, et, l’alcool n’aidant pas, percuta une femme de l’épaule. Il se retourna brusquement, confus et sentant la frustration le gagner. Il s’excusa platement dans son meilleur anglais, ce qui était encore une raison pour lui de détester ces soirées, ne parlant que très mal la langue de Shakespeare et s’en retrouvant à bafouiller des banalités dans un accent déplorable dès lors qu’il y était obligé. Il se retourna pour fuir et ce fut à ce moment que ces yeux rencontrèrent ceux d’Emmanuel.

Leur échange dura à peine quelques secondes, mais cela suffit pour qu’un sourire narquois étire les lèvres du jeune ministre et que sa tête s’incline légèrement, dans un geste de défiance teinté d’arrogance. La seconde d’après il s’était retourné vers ses courtisans, laissant là son Premier Ministre.

C’était définitif,  il haïssait ces soirées, et il haïssait encore plus ce petit imbécile et son charme ravageur.

 

L’heure suivante lui sembla interminable, à osciller entre ennui, frustration et faux semblants, à essayer tant bien que mal de tenir des conversation en anglais avec des gens qui, il le voyait dans leurs regards, le comparaient silencieusement à son ministre. Lui même sentait son agacement grandir au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, le rendant de moins en moins avenant envers ses interlocuteurs, limitant ses interventions au strict minimum. La seule bonne chose ayant découlé de cette heure était le fait qu’il avait arrêté de boire, trop effrayé par les conséquences qu'un excès d’alcool pourrait avoir sur son contrôle, déjà trop défaillant.

Manuel se détourna de la conversation menée par ses interlocuteurs, qu’il avait de toute manière arrêté d’écouter depuis un bon moment déjà, et jeta un coup d’oeil rapide autour de lui. Il ne vit rien d’autre que ce qu’il n’avait déjà vu: une assemblée d’hypocrites, de menteurs et d’opportunistes, pour la plus grande partie.

Ce qu’il ne donnerait pas pour pouvoir partir et les planter tous là avec leurs sourires fallacieux.. Pourquoi ne pas laisser ce petit imbécile mener la danse, assurer le show à sa place? Il excellait à ce genre de mascarade. Il en serait ravi, il en était sur. Être le représentant du gouvernement, en lieu et place du Premier Ministre. Être au centre de tous les regards. Être en haut de l'échelle du pouvoir.

Mais jamais il ne le laisserait prendre autant d’importance. Il préférait encore passer cinq heures à subir des conversations inutiles et des regards  presque méprisants plutôt que de laisser à cet imbécile le plaisir de se voir propulsé au premier rang.  Cela faisait quelques mois qu’il avait remarqué un excès de confiance venant du blond: il s’amusait à le distraire lors de séances de l’Assemblée, à le contredire lors de réunions, à lui piquer la vedette lors de déplacements ou d'événements. Ses sourires arrogants étaient plus nombreux, ses remarques à la limite de la provocation plus fréquentes, ses allusions presque graveleuses. Il flirtait avec la ligne qu’ils avaient tracée, la testait, évaluait ses limites. Et cela avait la fâcheuse tendance à agacer Manuel au plus haut point. Et même si en privé il était encore celui qui commandait, en public le plus jeune prenait un bien trop malin plaisir à tenter d’inverser les rôles.

Le rire d’Emmanuel résonna soudainement quelque part à sa gauche et il dut se retenir pour ne pas se tourner instinctivement dans sa direction.

Il s’écoula encore une autre heure, longue et fatigante, avant qu’on ne lui annonce que la totalité des invités étant enfin arrivés, ils allaient être déplacés vers la salle où avait été dressée la table de réception. Néanmoins, le Président étant absent, il était celui à qui incombait le devoir de prononcer quelques mots au micro avant ce changement de salle. Encore une tâche dont il se serait volontier passé.

Exaspéré, il se dirigea prestement vers la tribune, enjamba d’un seul mouvement les quelques marches de l'estrade, son empressement d’en finir avec cette soirée se faisant ressentir jusque dans ses gestes. Il s’installa derrière les micros, voyant à peine la quelque centaine de personnes en face de lui, se forçant à sourire, ou tout du moins à offrir aux photographes et invités une grimace s’en rapprochant le plus. Pressé d’expédier rapidement les quelques mots de remerciements qu’il avait à dire, il attendit que le silence se fasse enfin dans la salle en tapotant nerveusement sur son pupitre.

C’était sans compter sur un groupe à sa droite, un peu en retrait dans le fond, et qui ne cherchait même pas à baisser un peu le niveau sonore de leur conversation. Et évidemment, _évidemment_ , l’autre en faisait partie. C’était même lui qui faisait le plus de bruit, apparemment insensible au fait que son supérieur hiérarchique attende pour pouvoir commencer à parler.

Evidemment. L’occasion de se faire remarquer et de le ridiculiser en l’obligeant à attendre la fin de la discussion était trop belle, trop tentante.

Pas cette fois. Pas ce soir.

“Emmanuel.”

Sa voix claqua, soudaine et amplifiée par les micros, et résonna dans la salle entière. Instantanément, le jeune ministre se tût et se retourna pour trouver tous les regards braqué sur lui. Apparement, il n’avait pas prévu ça. En haut sur son estrade, Manuel le vit rougir face à ce rappel à l’ordre et baisser le regard. Il esquissa un sourire narquois, en tout point semblable à celui qu’il avait lui même récolté quelques minutes plus tôt de la part du plus jeune, et jubila intérieurement en voyant du coin de l’oeil les photographes présents les mitrailler de leurs flashs.

Une piqûre de rappel, relayée demain en couverture des journaux, pour rappeler à ce petit imbécile qui avait l’ascendant sur qui.

Manuel expédia rapidement son discours, si tant est qu’on puisse appeler ainsi son intervention, et lorsque les applaudissement de politesse se firent entendre et qu’il regarda enfin réellement la salle, il réalisa que son ministre avait disparu. Il le chercha du regard mais se détourna rapidement, peu affecté par son absence. Qu’importe, il réapparaîtrait pour le repas, il y était obligé, et de toute manière jamais le plus jeune laisserait sciemment passer cette occasion de se faire remarquer.

La table étant dans une salle adjacente, il mit un peu de temps à s’y rendre, étant d’autant plus arrêté par plusieurs ministres, qui semblaient soudainement s’être souvenus de sa présence. Néanmoins, son petit coup d’éclat lui avait redonné un sentiment de supériorité et éludé quelque peu son état de fatigue, et il se sentait moins réticent à engager des conversations.

Il réalisa soudainement et avec une pointe d’horreur que son humeur dépendait entièrement de son rapport de force avec son ministre, et que cette même humeur fluctuait au rythme de cette valse perverse qu’ils dansaient tous les deux dès qu’ils étaient dans les parages l’un de l’autre. Lui qui se targuait d’être le plus dominant des deux, le plus en contrôle de ses émotions et réactions, il se devait d’admettre, non sans une pointe de frayeur, que l’attitude du plus jeune envers lui influait beaucoup plus sur son humeur qu’il ne l’aurait souhaité. C’était tellement stupide qu’il s’en serait presque giflé.

Il finit le trajet à travers la salle en pilote automatique, répondant par des mots monosyllabiques au monologue de son interlocuteur, qui de toute manière ne faisait pas grand cas de son attention, et qui s’éclipsa dès qu’il atteignirent la table, le laissant seul à la recherche de sa propre place, ce qui aurait pu être un vrai problème si chacun n’avait pas été briefé auparavant sur son placement. Lui même savait qu’il avait été assis entre l’ambassadeur d’Andorre et un banquier italien, quelque part du côté droit de la tablée, lui évitant par conséquent deux heures de ridicule ou de silence gêné à côté d’un anglais ou d’un allemand.  Et même si cela ne ferait pas avancer la soirée plus vite, cela aurait au moins le mérite de la rendre à peu près supportable, pourvu que l’autre se tienne à carreau. D’ailleurs, le jeune ministre de l’économie n’était toujours pas réapparu au moment ou Manuel s’assit à sa place, ce qui lui sembla tout  de même assez singulier. Il scanna rapidement la salle à sa recherche, puis haussa vaguement les épaules et se retourna pour serrer la main de son voisin. 

Il avait presque oublié l’absence de son ministre lorsque, environ dix minutes plus tard, la chaise à sa droite bougea et il se tourna pour se retrouver face au visage rayonnant du plus jeune.

Il se figea. Pour quelques secondes, il crut à une illusion créée par ses yeux fatigués. Mais après plusieurs clignements d’yeux sans pouvoir faire disparaître le visage de l’homme maintenant assis à ses côtés, il dû se rendre à l’évidence: ce petit imbécile avait bel et bien trouvé le moyen pour changer de place et se retrouver à côté de lui.

Il ne savait pas si il devait se sentir exaspéré ou flatté.

“Ce n’est pas ta place.

— Maintenant si.”

Le culot de cet homme ne cesserai jamais de l’étonner.

“Fatigué de tes courtisans?” ironisa t-il.

Un éclat passa rapidement dans les yeux du plus jeune et le Premier Ministre eu la sensation désagréable que l’autre n’attendait que ce genre de raillerie pour contre attaquer. Le blond sourit et se pencha en vers lui, sa bouche un peu trop près de son oreille.

“Tu sais que je préfère ta compagnie.”

Sa main gauche vint se poser sur la cuisse du Premier Ministre et celui ci eut un mouvement de recul instinctif, un frisson remontant dans son dos. Ils étaient entourés de centaines de personnes, de dizaines de photographes. Une seule photo correctement cadrée et les conséquences pourraient être désastreuses pour eux deux. Et pourtant, le plus jeune ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de l’audace de son geste. Il cherchait sciemment à le mettre mal à l’aise.

Cette soirée prenait une tournure qu’il n’avait définitivement pas anticipé.

“Arrête ça.

— Arrêter quoi?” Répondit le blond, un air faussement candide sur le visage, son corps beaucoup trop proche, ses yeux plongés dans les siens.

Sa main remonta dangereusement le long de sa cuisse et le plus âgé finit par réagir, l’attrapant brusquement par le poignet, et l’écartant, le faisant reculer. Il le fixa, les yeux durs et froids, une vague de colère menaçant de le submerger, comme trop souvent lorsqu'il avait à faire à cet homme. À cet instant précis, sa colère n’avait qu’un but, faire rentrer ce petit imbécile dans les rangs, lui faire ravaler son arrogance et son audace. Presque malgré lui, Manuel accentua la pression de ses doigts autour du poignet du plus jeune et eu une bouffée de satisfaction presque malsaine en le voyant grimacer.

“Je t’ai dis d'arrêter.”

Il se passa deux secondes, peut être trois, pendant lesquelles les deux hommes restèrent ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux, le poignet de l’un enserré dans la main de l’autre, immobiles. Puis, le plus âgé relâcha son emprise et se recula à une distance raisonnable de son ministre, peu désireux de voir s’étaler demain en couverture d’un magazine people la photo d’eux deux, leurs genoux à quelques millimètres l’un de l’autre et sa main enroulée autour du poignet de son ministre. En face de lui, Emmanuel ne l'avait toujours pas lâché des yeux, apparemment totalement indifférent au tableau qu'ils formaient. Manuel sentit son irritation grandir à la vue de ces deux yeux bleus-verts dans lesquels brillaient cette étincelle de défiance, qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, mêlé à cet air de soumission et qui, ensemble, faisaient remonter en lui des envies qu'il aurait préféré ne pas avoir ce soir.

Les lèvres de son ministre furent soudainement beaucoup, beaucoup trop tentantes et il ne put empêcher ses yeux de s’y attarder pour quelques secondes.

Il se gifla mentalement et se détourna, avec pour but désormais d’ignorer à la fois le plus jeune et la chaleur que ce dernier faisait naître dans son bas-ventre, et ce pour tout pour le reste de la soirée, autant pour sa propre santé mentale que pour l’intégrité physique de cet imbécile. Il savait ce que l’autre voulait, l’avait compris depuis leur premier regard échangé dans la salle de réception. Depuis le début de la soirée, ses moindres faits et gestes n’avaient pour seul but que le pousser à bout. Et le pire, c’est que ça fontionnait. Soit il était vraiment très fatigué, soit l’autre s’était découvert un talent nouveau pour lui taper sur les nerfs tout en lui donnant envie de le plaquer contre un mur.

Il lança un regard noir à son ministre qui ne l’avait toujours pas lâché des yeux.

“Tiens toi tranquille.

— Oui Monsieur le Premier Ministre.” répondit le plus jeune, un sourire joueur aux lèvres.

Il l’aurait frappé. Lui et son sourire insolent, lui et ses yeux bleus et emplis de défiance, lui et son arrogance presque hautaine, lui qui le poussait dans ses retranchements sans qu’il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, lui et cette capacité qu’il avait à le rendre fou, de rage ou de désir, des deux à la fois, trop souvent, lui et tout ce qu’il pouvait représenter. Il l’aurait frappé.

Manuel se détourna sans un mot, les poings serrés et la mâchoire crispée, bien décidé, cette fois, à ignorer pour de bon ce petit imbécile et son manège de charme qu’il n’avait cessé de déployer depuis le début de soirée. Qu’il soit obligé de supporter sa présence à ses côté, soit. Mais il ne pourrait pas supporter deux autres heures de ce gamin jouant avec lui et ses nerfs sans finir par réagir et le regretter par la suite.

Par bonheur, son voisin de gauche interpréta son mouvement comme une invitation à engager la conversation, et Manuel pu se détacher totalement de son ministre et lui tourner ostensiblement le dos.

 

***

 

“Jaloux?”

 

Un simple mot, murmuré si rapidement qu’il n’avait même pas eu le temps d’y répliquer, mais qui lui sembla résonner à ses oreilles comme si Emmanuel l’avait hurlé.

Cela faisait une heure et demie. Une heure et demie qu’ils étaient installés et une heure et demie qu’il avait cédé à l’envie presque instinctive de lancer des regards rapides à son ministre. Une heure et demie que ce petit crétin riait, plaisantait, discutait allègrement et avec une aisance innée avec tout son entourage. Une heure et demie que l’attention toute entière de la moitié droite de la table était portée sur le jeune ministre de l’économie, les yeux pétillants et les joues à peine rougies par l’alcool provenant des nombreuses coupes de champagnes qu’on lui avait servies et resservies. Une heure et demie que ce gamin s’adonnait à  son passe temps préféré: la drague éhontée, à demi masquée sous une fausse innocence, et qui, ensemble, ne laissaient personne indifférent.

Une heure et demie que Manuel sentait sa frustration et sa colère gronder au rythme des éclats de rire du blond et de ses discussions aux sous entendus parfois aguicheurs et toujours à peine dissimulés.

A ce moment là, il le haïssait tellement qu’il l’aurait presque étranglé sur place.

Mais non. Non, il n’était pas jaloux. Il n’était pas jaloux de l’homme à droite d’Emmanuel, assis beaucoup trop proche de lui à son goût, et avec qui le plus jeune n’avait cessé de discuter avec une animation non feinte. Il n’était pas jaloux non plus de la ministre étrangère en face du blond, et qui avait récolté plus de sourires éclatants que la décence le permettait. Il n’était pas jaloux de l’ambassadeur luxembourgeois placé deux sièges plus loin et dont le regard, il l’avait vu, n’avait cessé d’osciller entre les yeux et lèvres d’Emmanuel depuis que ce dernier lui avait lancé un clin d’oeil. Il n’était pas jaloux de cette femme avec qui son ministre avait échangé plusieurs sourires entendus et quelques mots en anglais qu’il n’avait pu entendre, pas jaloux de ce banquier italien que le blond n’avait cessé de chercher à faire rire, pas jaloux du jeune serveur à qui Emmanuel avait attrapé le bras familièrement lorsqu'il lui avait rempli son verre, pas jaloux, pas jaloux, pas —

Le pied de son ministre glissa soudainement et furtivement le long de son mollet et Manuel sursauta si violemment que son voisin de gauche lui lança un regard surpris. A sa droite, Emmanuel, lui, ne le regardait même pas, comme totalement ignorant de ce contact, trop occupé qu’il était à rire aux interventions du banquier italien.

Il allait le rendre fou. Il allait lui faire perdre la tête, purement et simplement.

Et plus que ça, il l'insupportait. Jamais encore auparavant Manuel n’avait ressentit une telle fureur dirigée à l’encontre de son ministre, telle qu’il s’en effrayerait presque lui même. Certes, il y avait eu des moments ou il aurait donné n’importe quoi pour pouvoir étrangler ce petit imbécile au beau milieu d’une de ses phrases ou d’un de ses interminables monologues, mais cette soirée était au delà de tout ce qu’il avait pu ressentir jusqu'ici. Et son état de fatigue avancée ne jouait définitivement pas en sa faveur.

Il l’énervait tellement, lui et ses frasques et ses sourires enjôleurs et sa drague sans fin, il l’énervait tellement que Manuel aurait été capable, en cet instant, de le lui faire comprendre là, sur la table, sans même se soucier des dizaines de personnes autour d’eux.

Le rire d’Emmanuel résonna bruyamment à son oreille, éclairant son esprit qui s’était teinté de rouge, et il ne put s’empêcher, même avec toute la volonté du monde, de se tourner dans sa direction. Le plus jeune était en pleine discussion avec son vis à vis italien et a en croire la lueur dans les yeux de ce dernier, leur échange était loin de porter sur l’état économique de la Botte.

Manuel sentit soudainement son sang bouillonner à la vue du regard éhontément séducteur de l’italien et avant même d’avoir pu réfléchir à son geste, il se pencha et saisit l’épaule d’Emmanuel, assez fort pour, il le savait, y laisser l’empreinte de ses doigts. La réaction du jeune ministre fut à la limite du sursaut et il se tourna vers lui presque violemment, ses yeux bleus croisant, enfin, ceux de Manuel.

"Ta nouvelle technique de négociation fonctionne j’espère?”, lâcha Manuel, à mi-voix et tellement froidement qu’il se fit presque peur à lui même; mais ce sentiment furtif fut vite effacé, remplacé par un plus pervers, à la vue des joues de son ministre s’empourprant brusquement et à son regard qu’il baissa dans un geste qui n’avait rien, cette fois, de joueur. Par dessus l’épaule d’Emmanuel, Manuel vit l’italien les observer avec un intérêt non feint et cela ne fit qu’ajouter à sa colère.

“Ce n’est pas -  commença Emmanuel avant que le plus âgé ne le coupe.

— Ou est-ce que tu comptes conclure -Manuel appuya sur le mot conclure- l’accord? Ici même ou tu as réservé un hotel?”

Plus rien dans l’attitude du jeune homme en face de lui ne rappelait l’arrogant charmeur d’il y a quelques minutes. Emmanuel déglutit difficilement, désarçonné.

“Je ne cherche pas à …

— A quoi? Te faire de nouveaux amis?, ironisa Manuel, lourd de sous-entendus, ravi de voir son interlocuteur perdre son assurance.  

Emmanuel se mordit la lèvre, inconsciemment, et tenta de reprendre un peu de contenance.

“J’essaye juste d’améliorer nos relations avec …

— ‘Nos’ relations? Vraiment? Dans ce cas, je devrai être inclu dans votre conversation tu ne crois pas?”

A la lueur de panique qui s’alluma dans les yeux d’Emmanuel, Manuel sut que la teneur de la conversation entre le jeune ministre et l’italien n’était pas si éloignée que ça de l’idée qu’il s’en était faite. Il sentit une bouffée de haine envers le transalpin le traverser et ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard par dessus l’épaule d’Emmanuel. Il était toujours entrain de les observer -ou plutôt d’observer Emmanuel- et ne sembla pas troublé le moins du monde par le fait d’être prit en flagrant délit par le Premier Ministre français. Il lui lança même un sourire amusé qui finit d’enrager Manuel.

“Ecoute, je … essaya Emmanuel, avant d’être brutalement réduit au silence par le plus âgé.

— Arrête de lui parler.”

Manuel s’était détourné de l’italien et avait désormais les yeux plongés dans ceux de son ministre, le regard froid et la mâchoire crispée. En face de lui, Emmanuel s’était figé.

“Pardon? bafouilla t il, surpris.

— Tu m’as très bien compris. Je veux que tu arrêtes de lui parler. Tu ne lui adresse plus la parole, même si lui te parle.

— Mais … on était … enfin, je veux dire, on parlait de … je ne peux pas juste arrêter de lui parler!” balbutia le plus jeune.

Il ne put s’empecher, en prononçant ces mots, de se retourner pour jeter un regard rapide à l’italien, instinctivement. Mais ce mouvement déclencha chez Manuel une bouffée de colère si puissante qu’il lui attrapa le poignet presque violemment et serra, indifférent aux regards qui auraient pu se poser sur eux à ce moment là. Emmanuel se retourna vers lui et Manuel eut un frisson involontaire à la vue de ces deux yeux bleus dans lesquels brillaient à la fois la peur et l’anticipation.

“Arrête de lui parler.”

C’était un ordre, et Emmanuel, cette fois, ne tenta pas de discuter. Il hocha la tête et Manuel desserra lentement sa prise autour de son poignet, le laissant reculer. Il le vit inspirer et expirer profondément, puis se retourner vers ceux qu’il était entrain de charmer quelques minutes plus tôt, non sans lui avoir jeté un dernier regard, à la limite entre la supplication muette et le défi, qui fit bouillir le sang du plus âgé.

 

***

 

L’air extérieur était frais et humide, lui rafraichissant le visage et annonçant la pluie qui ne tarderait sûrement pas à tomber. Du haut du balcon sur lequel il était sortit, il pouvait voir sans peine la Tour Eiffel, illuminée comme à son habitude, perçant le ciel au dessus des toits de Paris. Dans sa main droite, Manuel tenait son téléphone, qui vibrait silencieusement au rythme des dernières directives que lui envoyait le Président.

Un quinzaine de minutes auparavant ce dernier l’avait appelé de manière impromptue, et il avait quitté la salle de réception pour sortir sur le balcon et échapper, pour quelques minutes, au brouhaha ambiant qui régnait dans la salle. Sa conversation avec le Président avait été, au final, ennuyeuse et plus exaspérante qu’autre chose, si on excluait ce moment ou son supérieur lui avait demandé sur un ton jovial “comment s’en sortait Emmanuel pour sa première soirée de gala”. Manuel avait étouffé un rire sarcastique et s'était contenté de répondre que le ministre de l’économie se “débrouillait bien”, tout en essayant d’effacer de son esprit les images d’Emmanuel entrain de faire les yeux doux à la moitié des convives.  Ce petit imbécile s’en sortait plus que bien: il était né pour ça.

Le Président avait finit par raccrocher, non sans lui avoir tenu la jambe pendant plus longtemps que Manuel l’avait estimé nécessaire, et depuis, il était resté sur le balcon, accoudé à la balustrade, les yeux fixés sur Paris et ses lumières, les voyant à peine. Devant ses yeux dansaient des flashs de la soirée: Emmanuel plaisantant avec le couple étranger, Emmanuel lui lançant un regard narquois, Emmanuel se penchant vers lui, sa main sur sa cuisse, Emmanuel riant avec le banquier italien, Emmanuel, son poignet dans sa main et les yeux emplis d’une supplication muette qu’il ne connaissait que trop bien, Emmanuel, Emmanuel, Emmanuel —

Manuel étouffa un grognement rageur et se redressa, exaspéré par sa propre attitude et son esprit incontrôlable. Il avait sentit, plus qu’il n’avait vu, le jeune ministre lui jeter un regard furtif lorsqu’il avait quitté sa place pour prendre l’appel du Président. A la droite d’Emmanuel, le banquier italien n’avait toujours pas réinvesti sa place qu'il avait quitté quelques minutes auparavant pour passer lui aussi un coup de fil, et Manuel avait eu l’espoir furtif qu’il avait tout bonnement quitté la soirée, avant de l’entrevoir rapidement au fond du couloir qu'il avait emprunté pour sortir de la salle de la réception. L’autre ne l’avait pas remarqué et Manuel n’avait pu s’empêcher de grincer des dents à sa vue. Il devait être retourné s’assoir depuis et Manuel pensa qu’il fallait peut être mieux qu’il fasse de même, juste au cas ou.

Il resserra sa veste de costume autour de lui et tourna les talons, retournant à l’intérieur. Il traversa la pièce vide qui donnait sur le balcon pour accéder au long couloir, au bout duquel, à droite, se trouvait la salle de réception qu’il avait quitté quelque temps auparavant. Rien que le bruit étouffé des conversations et les lumières éblouissantes qui lui en parvenaient lui donnaient envie de tourner les talons et retourner sur son balcon.

Il soupira et s’avança, avant de soudainement s’arrêter net au son de la voix de son ministre qui venait de dans son dos.

Manuel se retourna lentement et aperçut, à l’autre bout du couloir, Emmanuel, de trois-quarts dos, en grande discussion avec quelqu’un d’autre qu’il ne pouvait voir d’ici, l’autre personne étant cachée derrière le coin du mur. Le jeune ministre semblait nerveux et quelque chose dans son attitude face à son interlocuteur interpella Manuel. Il s’avança de quelques pas dans sa direction, les bribes de la conversation lui parvenant plus clairement au fur et à mesure, bien qu’il n’en comprenne toujours pas la teneur.

Il s’arrêta net lorsqu’il réalisa pourquoi. C’était de l’italien, et non du français.

Manuel sût alors instantanément qui était l’autre personne et sentit cette même haine qu’il avait eu une heure plus tôt soudainement envahir son esprit et faire bouillir ses veines. L’italien. Le banquier italien qui faisait de l’oeil à Emmanuel. Manuel ne savait pas si il avait attendu délibérément dans le couloir dans l’espoir que peut être Emmanuel sorte de la salle de réception ou si c’était un pur hasard, et de toute manière, il s’en foutait. Il était là et Emmanuel lui parlait, et c’était bien plus qu’assez pour faire remonter toute sa colère accumulée depuis le début de la soirée.

Il vit soudainement la main de l’italien se saisir du bras d’Emmanuel et son sang ne fit qu’un tour. En quelques enjambées il rejoignit le duo, les tempes battantes, ne voyant rien d’autre que la main de l’autre homme serrée autour de l’avant bras de son ministre.

Il lui avait dit — lui avait ordonné — lui avait interdit —

“Excusez-moi.”

Au son de sa voix, Emmanuel retira brusquement son bras de l’emprise de l’italien pour plaquer ses deux mains dans son dos, dans un geste que Manuel l’avait déjà vu faire des centaines de fois face à lui et qui était si parfait de soumission qu’il sentit malgré lui son corps réagir. Et l’éclat de pure panique qui traversa les yeux d’Emmanuel lorsqu’il croisa les siens avait quelque chose de jouissif.

Manuel se tourna vers l’italien et le regarda proprement depuis le début de la soirée. Il se devait de l’admettre, il était bel homme, avec ses cheveux noirs, ses yeux verts foncés et son teint légèrement hâlé. Jeune, aussi. Mais cette constatation ne fit qu’accentuer sa colère et il le fixa froidement, la mâchoire serrée. Néanmoins, son attitude ne perturba aucunement le jeune banquier, qui se contenta de hausser les sourcils dans un geste de surprise moqueuse, et de faire osciller son regard entre Manuel et le jeune ministre de l’économie, avant d’offrir au Premier Ministre français un sourire entendu.

“J’aimerai avoir une discussion en privée avec mon ministre, si cela ne vous dérange pas.” lâcha Manuel, avant que l’autre n'eût le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, peu désireux de l’entendre ouvrir la bouche.

Le sourire de l’italien ne fit que s’agrandir et il jeta un regard amusé à Emmanuel avant de se reporter sur Manuel.

“Je vous en prie, répondit le transalpin. Son accent était chantant, son ton léger et moqueur et Manuel eut la soudaine envie de le gifler. Nous en avions fini de toute manière. N’est-ce pas Emmanuel?”

A ces mots il se tourna vers le plus jeune, un sourire aux lèvres, et Manuel dut se faire violence pour se retenir de l’attraper par le col de son costume et l’expédier à l’autre bout du couloir sans aucune autre forme de procès. L’entendre prononcer le nom d'Emmanuel comme si c’était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, alors que les deux hommes ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques heures, avait fait resurgir en lui cette possessivité presque malsaine qui le prenait dès qu’un autre homme se prenait un peu trop d’affection pour le plus jeune. Il en était arrivé à considérer Emmanuel comme lui appartenant, d’une certaine manière, et tolérait de moins en moins ses admirateurs et courtisans, de plus en plus nombreux et de moins en moins subtils au fur et à mesure que le jeune ministre se révélait être un des visages du futur de la politique et du pays.  

Sa jalousie envers l’italien n’avait d’égal que sa frustration à l’idée que ce dernier n’était qu’un parmi tant d’autres, passés et futurs, et qu’il ne pouvait rien y faire.

“Oui … Oui, en effet. Enfin, jusqu’à la prochaine fois.”

La voix d’Emmanuel avait repris un peu de son assurance et le plus jeune, par défi ou stupidité, adressa un clin d’oeil à son acolyte italien qui propulsa Manuel à deux doigts de le saisir par la gorge et de le plaquer contre le mur du couloir. Le jeune ministre s’avança pour serrer la main du banquier, et Manuel fut forcé de faire de même, résistant tant bien que mal à l’envie de broyer les doigts du transalpin entre les siens. Le sourire narquois flottant sur les lèvres de l’italien fut la dernières chose que Manuel vit de l’homme avant d’attraper Emmanuel brusquement par le bras et de l'entraîner à sa suite le long du couloir et dans la première pièce vide qu’ils rencontrèrent.

La porte était à peine refermée derrière eux qu’il avait plaqué Emmanuel contre elle, une main au niveau de son cou, l’autre lui enserrant les poignets et tenant ses bras relevés au dessus de sa tête, laissant toute sa rage accumulée dans la soirée s’exprimer dans ses gestes. Il vit les pupilles du plus jeune se dilater, sentit sa respiration s’accélérer et dans ses yeux briller un mélange de peur et de désir qui lui fit monter le sang à la tête.

“Je croyais t’avoir interdit de lui parler”, murmura Manuel, la voix à la limite de la menace.

Il resserra légèrement l’emprise de sa main autour du cou du plus jeune et approcha son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Il sentait le champagne, le café et la vanille et son souffle était erratique. Instinctivement, Emmanuel avança le visage à la recherche des lèvres du plus âgé qui recula, un sourire narquois étirant sa bouche. Le blond gémit plaintivement, un air de reproche dans les yeux.

“Frustré? ironisa Manuel. Tu aurais peut être dû y penser avant de draguer ton bellâtre italien sous mes yeux tu ne crois pas?

— Je ne l’ai pas dragué” tenta Emmanuel, le souffle court.

La main de Manuel se resserra un peu plus autour du cou gracile du plus jeune et ce dernier ne put retenir un gémissement, à la frontière entre la douleur et le plaisir.

“Évite de me mentir” lui intima le plus âgé. Pour appuyer ses mots, il glissa soudainement sa jambe entre celles de son amant et sentit son bas-ventre se contracter au son que lâcha le plus jeune à ce contact. Les yeux fermés, il commença instinctivement à se mouvoir sur sa jambe, avant que Manuel ne se rapproche de lui et le plaque complètement contre la porte, lui refusant tout mouvement, s’en réservant le droit.

“Tu le voulais? Tu le désirais?” Manuel ponctua chacune de ses interrogations par un mouvement de sa jambe qui arracha au plus jeune de nouveaux gémissements étouffés. Il secoua la tête négativement.

“Parle, lui ordonna alors le Premier Ministre. Il voulait l’entendre. Il voulait entendre sa voix, déformée par le désir, plaintive et suppliante.

— Non. Non je ne … je ne le voulais pas”, répondit difficilement le plus jeune, trop occupé qu’il était à chercher le contact de la jambe de son tortionnaire.

Manuel retira brusquement sa jambe et accentua encore un peu la pression de la sa main sur la gorge du blond et le sanglot étouffé qui lui parvint manqua de lui faire perdre le peu de contrôle qu’il parvenait à maintenir. Il relâcha lentement le cou d’Emmanuel et fit glisser sa main jusqu’au niveau de sa ceinture, se délectant de la respiration erratique du plus jeune.

“Vraiment? Sa voix était à la limite du murmure et il entreprit de défaire la ceinture d’Emmanuel. Parce que j’avais plutôt l’impression …”

La boucle de la ceinture lâcha.

“Que tu voulais …”

La fermeture éclair du pantalon tomba au moment ou le plus jeune laissait échapper un gémissement.

“Qu’il te fasse …”

Sa main effleura l'entrejambe d’Emmanuel et la vision du blond se mordant les lèvres jusqu’au sang pour ne pas crier déclencha chez Manuel une vague de désir si puissante qu’il dut se retenir pour ne pas le prendre là, comme ça, contre la porte.

Il planta ses yeux dans ceux du plus jeune, dont les prunelles étaient tellement noires de désir qu’elles en éclipsaient le bleu naturel, et finit à la fois sa phrase et son geste.

“ Ça.”

Il écrasa ses lèvres contre celle d’Emmanuel pour étouffer son cri de plaisir en même temps que sa main l’envoyait au bord du précipice. Sa langue chercha la sienne avec une passion vorace et le plus jeune se perdit dans ce baiser de la même manière qu’il s’abandonnait au mouvement de sa main, plus bas sur son corps. Lorsqu’il brisa leur étreinte, Manuel eut toute la difficulté du monde à ne pas se laisser emporter par son propre désir, encore plus face au tableau que lui offrait son amant, totalement à sa merci. Emmanuel avait les yeux à demi fermés, les lèvres rougies à force de s’être mordu dans l’espoir d’étouffer ses gémissement, les cheveux décoiffés et le visage empourpré par le plaisir. Autour de son cou brillait doucement la marque violacée des phalanges du plus âgé, bien visibles sur la peau sans imperfections de cet Apollon moderne. Sa cravate était de travers, sa ceinture pendait à son bassin et de sa bouche sortaient des sons incohérents au rythme des mouvements de la main du brun.

Il était tellement beau, tellement désirable, tellement vulnérable et soumis sous ses doigts, que pendant une seconde, Manuel se surpris à éprouver bien autre chose que de la haine ou du désir envers cet homme là.

“S’il te plait …”

La voix du plus jeune était si faible qu’il ne l’aurait probablement pas entendu s’il s’était trouvé quelques centimètres plus loin. Un sourire pervers étira les lèvres de Manuel et il ralentit sciemment le rythme de sa main. Le geignement plaintif qui s’échappa de la bouche du plus jeune failli l’envoyer lui même au bord de l’abysse.

“S’il te plait … réitéra Emmanuel, les yeux à demi ouverts et la respiration totalement erratique. S’il te plait … Laisse moi …

— Non.”

Il bougea une dernière fois sa main avant de la retirer et de se reculer, brisant toute forme de contact entre lui et le plus jeune. Ce dernier laissa échapper un sanglot désemparé et ouvrit les yeux, humides et assombris par le plaisir. La vision qu’il lui offrait était telle que Manuel fut tenté, pendant une seconde, de lui donner ce qu’il voulait et de le faire sien en cet endroit. Mais il voulait avant tout prendre sa revanche sur le plus jeune, lui faire ressentir les conséquences de sa colère et de sa frustration qu’il avait accumulé tout au long de la soirée, en le voyant jouer au charmeur avec l’italien et tous les autres. Et lorsque Emmanuel tendit le bras pour le ramener vers lui, Manuel l’attrapa et le tordit, de manière à ce qu’il ne puisse plus faire un geste, et s’avança pour l’embrasser violemment, s’indulgeant une dernière fois le plaisir du contact des lèvres d’Emmanuel contre les siennes, avant de briser leur baiser et de sortir, purement et simplement, de la pièce, laissant là son ministre, pantelant et au bord de l’extase.

Manuel ne retourna s'asseoir qu’après avoir confirmé la réservation de la chambre d'hôtel pour la nuit à venir.

 

**Author's Note:**

> La vrai fic nsfw arrive bientôt. Promis. 
> 
> p-andore.tumblr.com


End file.
